


Drachenherz

by AuctrixMundi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dragons, Fantasy, Gen, One Shot, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Urban Fantasy, dragon - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 09:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13714986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuctrixMundi/pseuds/AuctrixMundi
Summary: Über Äonen hinweg waren die Drachen Herrscher dieser Erde. Doch als der Mensch das Licht der Welt erblickte, begann er, ihnen die Vorherrschaft streitig zu machen, und bald waren die einstigen Herrscher Sklaven der Menschen, zu ihrer Belustigung im Zoos gehalten. Doch Argon, einer der ältesten und mächtigsten Drachen, sinnt auf Rache, und seine Zeit scheint gekommen zu sein.





	Drachenherz

**Drachenherz**

 

 

_Über Äonen waren sie die Herrscher der Elemente, Herren des Feuers, des Wassers, der Erde und nicht zuletzt der Luft. Ihnen gehörte die Welt, ihnen war alles untertan. Ihre Regel waren die einzigen, die galten, alles musste sich ihnen unterwerfen._

_Sie waren mächtig, ohne Frage, mächtig genug, dass ihre Herrschaft Jahrmillionen unumstritten andauerte. Niemand weiß mehr, wann dies begann, doch als sie im Erdaltertum auf den Plan der Erde traten, fanden sie einen blühenden, grünenden Planeten vor, den sie sich sodann gefügig machten. Niemand widerstand ihnen, denn niemand vermochte es. Immerhin waren sie groß genug, um selbst die größten Saurier zu reißen._

_Ihre Waffen waren tödlich und einmalig. Gerüstet mit einem undurchdringlichen Schuppenpanzer und geschützt durch Hörner und Stacheln wie Dolche am ganzen Leib stürzten sie sich mit ledernen Schwingen aus dem Himmel auf ihre Beute. Tödliche Fänge und Klauen wie Schwerter bohrten sich in das blutende Fleisch des wehrlosen Opfers, Kiefer wie Schraubzwingen bissen unerbittlich zu und ließen nicht mehr los, das Fleisch in Fetzen reißend. Doch ihre tödlichste Waffe waren nicht Klauen noch Fänge, weder Kraft noch Schnelligkeit oder Gewandtheit, sondern das Feuer. Das Feuer, glühende Lohe, tödlich, zerstörerisch, lebensbringend, das Feuer, das sie zu den absoluten, unanfechtbaren Herren eines ganzen Planeten machte._

_Dies sind die Drachen. Dies alles sind sie und noch so viel mehr. Majestätisch, großartig, wunderschön. Furchtbar, mächtig, zerstörerisch. Gütig, weise, allmächtig. Von dieser Welt und doch wieder nicht._

_Sie erlebten die Saurier, Millionen von Jahren teilten sie sich einen Planeten und schließlich überlebten sie die riesigen Echsen. Sie sahen die Säuger aus dem Schatten der Reptilien treten und waren von nun an auch deren Herren._

_Doch machten sie einen entscheidenden Fehler: Sie übersahen in ihrer Größe und Majestät eine unscheinbare afrikanische Primatenart. Jene Primatenart war es, die die Geschichte der Welt revolutionieren sollte, indem sie ein Entscheidendes entdeckten: den Stein als Werkzeug. Für die in Äonen denkenden Drachen ging auf ein einmal alles rasend schnell, die Evolution holte sie ein und überrollte sie förmlich. Die Primaten lernten, auf zwei Beinen zu gehen, ihr Hirn wuchs und benötigte mehr und mehr tierische Nahrung. Sie wurden räuberischer und mutiger, begannen, den Drachen ihre Beute streitig zu machen, zuerst nur mit primitiven Steinwerkzeugen, doch es sollte nicht lange dauern, da stahlen sie den Herren der Welt ihre mächtigste Waffe: das Feuer selbst. Von da an war es nur noch ein Katzensprung, bis sie lernten, Metalle im Feuer zu bearbeiten und zu härten._

_Nun kannte die Erde einen neuen Herren: den Menschen. Und der Mensch duldet neben sich niemand Mächtigen._

_Jene kleinen, zweibeinigen Primaten aus Afrika, die auf einmal so explosionsartig die ganze Welt zu bevölkern beanspruchten, begannen, ihre einstigen Herren von ihrem Thron zu verdrängen. Sie machten Jagd auf sie, brachten sie zur Strecke, wo sie konnten, und fingen sie, stellten sie zum Hohn zur Schau wie Vieh, das zum Verkauf stand._

_Der Drache war von nun an nichts weiter als Nutzvieh, das in Käfigen der Zoos der Welt zur Schau gestellt wurde, ein lebender Saurier, ein Relikt aus uralten Zeiten, eine Laune der Natur, die so niemals hätte existieren dürfen. Man hielt sie für tumbe Tiere, seelenlos, willenlos._

_Doch weit gefehlt._

_Die Drachen hatten verloren, sie wussten es. Die Waffen, die gegen sie gerichtet waren, waren am Ende zu mächtig geworden. Zu Beginn nur Schwerter und Bogen, wurden daraus alsbald Gewehre und Raketen, flügelfetzend, knochenmalmend. Sie konnten dem nichts mehr entgegen setzten und mussten aufgeben. Stumm ertrugen sie ihre Schmach, begafft zu werden wie irgendein Tier, das in träger Ruhe in seinem Gefängnis dahinvegetiert._

_Doch ebenso stumm rumorte es in ihnen. Ihr Feuer war nicht erloschen und würde es auch niemals sein. Eine kleine Lohe war es nur noch, immer und immer wieder spärlich genährt von unterdrückter Wut und köchelndem Zorn. Schnell, nur allzu schnell, wenn sie es wollten, konnte daraus aber ein lohendes Inferno werden, ein brodelnder Orkan, der über die Lande fegte und all das in glühender Asche vernichtete, das sie zu Fall gebracht hatte._

_Wenn die Zeit reif wäre, wenn sie nur dafür reif wäre._

 

Sebastian hasste Schulausflüge und würde wie jeder vierzehnjährige Junge wesentlich lieber daheim vor seinen Konsolen sitzen und zocken. Immerhin galt es zurzeit, Metro 2033 zu bestehen! Aber nein, stattdessen war die Ziege von Lehrerin, die er in Biologie hatte, auf die Idee gekommen, mit ihnen in den Zoo zu fahren. Einen der letzten Drachen besichtigen!, hatte sie begeistert verkündet. Zugegebener Maßen war ein Großteil der Klasse noch begeisterter gewesen als sie, insbesondere die kleine Clique von Gothic- und Fantasy-Nerds, die Sebastian schon seit Urzeiten so auf den Nerv gingen. Wussten nicht, was gut für sie war, machten sie immerhin frevlerischer Weise einen weiten Bogen um Autorennen und Egoshooter!

  Sebastian hatte bei der Ankündigung der Lehrerin und der Reaktion der Klasse nur genervt die Augen verdreht, weiter gelangweilt auf seinem Stuhl gekippelt und unter der Bank Nintendo gezockt, wie er es immer machte. So freilich auch jetzt, einige Tage und eine kurze Busstrecke später, im Zoo, nur dass er es hier wesentlich schwerer unauffällig tun konnte. Also hatte er beschlossen, auf Frontalangriff zu gehen und den gelangweilten Coolen zu markieren. Die prolligen Kopfhörer über die Ohren geklemmt, die blonden Haare ins Gesicht fallend und die Mütze lässig auf den Kopf gesetzt zockte er statt hinter dem Rücken der Lehrerin vor aller Augen. Die Erklärungen der Zooführerin wurden geflissentlich ignoriert.

  Die Klasse befand sich soeben im muffigen Raubtierhaus. Die Zooangestellte, die sie an diesem Tag durch den Zoo führte und ihnen, würde man nur zuhören, zahlreiche informative Dinge vermittelte, war vor einer zerkratzten Plexiglasscheibe stehen geblieben und deutete nun auf die Löwen dahinter, die sich teils draußen auf der Anlage in der Sonne und teil im Innenteil ihres Geheges aalten.

  „Hier haben wir unser kleines afrikanisches Löwenrudel“, sagte sie. „Der Löwe dort hinten mit der eindrucksvollen Mähne ist unser Männchen Manabi. Die beiden anderen Tiere, die ihr auf der Anlage seht, sind Weibchen. Dort haben wir Liuba und hier direkt vor uns liegt Batabi; momentan ist sie ein wenig träge, denn sie wird wohl in den nächsten Tagen bis maximal zwei Wochen Junge werfen.

  Das besondere an Löwen ist, dass sie als einige Großkatze und als einzige Katze überhaupt in Rudeln lebt, was ihnen natürlich einen ungemeinen Vorteil gibt; in Gruppen zu jagen, ist freilich viel erfolgversprechender als alleine.

  Ein patriarchalisch organisiertes Löwenrudel umfasst drei bis dreißig Tiere. Das Männchen schützt das Rudel vor Angriffen fremder Männchen und verteidigt das Revier. Die Jagd ist Sache der leichteren und dadurch wendigeren Weibchen. Meist reißen Löwen Gnus und Beute ähnlicher Größe.

  Ihr habt sicher schon die Besonderheit an unseren Tieren bemerkt: Sie sind weiß. Normalerweise sind Löwen sandfarben bis hellbraun wie trockenes Gras, um sich im offenen Grasland besser tarnen zu können. Unsere Löwen sind eine äußerst selten Unterart des afrikanischen Löwen und stammen aus Angola. Diese Art ist aufgrund ihrer auffälligen Färbung stark bedroht, weltweit gibt es sie nur noch ausschließlich in Gefangenschaft, weshalb derzeit zahllose Schutzprogramme laufen, an denen auch unser Zoo teilhat, worauf wir sehr stolz sind.“

  Die Informationen sickerten tröpfchenweise durch die dicken Kopfhörer, während auf dem kleinen Display des Nintendo Mutanten auf Sebastians Avatar zusprangen und Gewehre aufheulten. Dass Löwen auch weiß sein konnten, interessierte ihn nicht im Geringsten.

  Die weißen Löwen waren der kleine Höhepunkt des Zoobesuches, der große sollte nun folgen. Die Zooangestellte  führte sie aus dem Raubtierhaus (und Sebastian atmete erleichtert frische Luft ein, die nicht streng nach Raubkatze roch) und zu einem nicht weit entfernten Gebäude, das, an einen Hochsicherheitspunker erinnernd, teils in einen Hügel gebaut war. Die Klasse, mit Ausnahme Sebastians, hielt den Atem an und fragte sich, welche Kreatur hier wohl auf sie lauernd würde, dass sie in so einem Bunker gehalten werden musste. Sie wussten es eigentlich schon.

  Die Luft hier war noch stickiger als im Raubtierhaus. Sie roch noch um einige Noten strenger nach Raubtier und, was deutlich unappetitlicher war, nach faulem Fleisch. Ein dumpfes gleichmäßig an- und abschwellendes Grollen erfüllte ihre Ohren. Die Frau entschuldigte sich für den üblen Geruch, aber laut ihr würde keine Lüftung der Welt es auch nur ansatzweise schaffen, ein wenig Linderung zu verschaffen. Wenn man dem armen Kerlchen nur ein wenig Bewegung verschaffen dürfe, aber da griffen nun einmal leider strenge Regierungsgesetze. Gefahr für die Allgemeinheit und so weiter.

  Die Klasse hielt ehrfürchtig den Atem an, als die lebhafte junge Frau vor eine Absperrung sprang und ein begeistertes und aufgeregtes Grinsen zur Schau trug. Direkt hinter der Absperrung erhob sich bis zur Decke eine mehrere Meter hohe Wand aus Panzerglas, die angeblich aus dem robustesten Glas der Welt bestand. Mehrere Meter hinter der Glaswand befanden sich beindicke Gitterstäbe aus Titan, damit  das Geschöpf, das sich dahinter zu einem feuerroten Schuppenberg zusammengerollt hatte, auch ja nicht entkam.

  „Keine Sorge!“, verkündete die Frau, als die Klasse synchron erschrocken gekeucht hatte, als sie den waschechten Drachen erblickt hatte. „Ich bedaure es zwar, dass wir das kleine Kerlchen nicht raus lassen dürfen, damit er mal ein wenig mehr Bewegung bekommt –“

  „Klein?!“, quietsche Laura, leichenblass, in ein Gothic-Lolita-Kleid gehüllt, auf Plateaus durch die Gegend stiefelnd und selbst hier drinnen mit einem Hauch von schwarzem Tüllschirmchen.

  „Halt den Rand, Leiche“, brummte Sebastian automatisch; von den Szenenerds in seiner Klasse ging ihm Laura mit ihrer furchtbar hyperaktiven Kleinmädchenart am meisten auf die Nerven.

  Ihre Führerin beachtete die Unterbrechung nicht weiter und fuhr fort, als sei nichts gewesen: „– aber die Richtlinien der Regierung sind leider unumstößlich und äußerst streng. Und eigentlich haben sie ja auch Recht. Denn hier seht ihr niemand Geringeren als den Drachen Argon!“

  „Uuuuhh!“

  Dieses Mal ging sie auf die Reaktion der Klasse ein. „Ja, ganz recht, ein Drache, ein Wesen aus Mythen und Legenden und Geschichten für kleine unartige Kinder. Heute gibt es keine frei lebenden Drachen mehr oder zumindest nimmt man dies an. Hin und wieder gibt es zwar noch das eine oder andere Gerücht, aber bisher wurden sie alle als haltlos entpuppt.

  Wir müssen unseren kleinen Argon hier aus gutem Grund hinter beinahe einem Meter dickem Beton und Titan verwahren, denn er ist wie alle Drachen unberechenbar. Ich schreibe es ihm war gerne zu, dass es an seiner lebenslangen Gefangenschaft liegt, aber das ist nur frommes Wunschdenken. Es wurden einmal vor Jahren in Indonesien Experimente durchgeführt, gefangenen Drachen mehr Freiheiten zu gönnen, doch wurden sie dadurch nur noch wilder. Es endete tragisch mit dem Tod mehrerer Pfleger und damit, dass die Drachen wieder eingefangen und eingeschläfert werden mussten. Glücklicher Weise war das Experiment weitab von jeglicher Zivilisation und unter Aufsicht des Militärs durchgeführt worden, sodass keine weiteren Menschen zu Tode kamen.

  Wie bereits gesagt, es gibt keine frei lebenden Drachen mehr, schon seit mehreren hundert Jahren nicht. Dennoch ist bis heute kein Drache in Gefangenschaft geboren. Und das nachweislich seit 653 Jahren nicht, wo der erste Drache in England erfolgreich gefangen und gehalten wurde! Seit gut 150 Jahren wurde im Gegenzug aber auch kein einziger Drache mehr gefangen. All dies beweist, dass Drachen das unglaubliche Alter mehrerer Hundert Jahre erreichen, wie alt sie genau werden, weiß jedoch niemand.

  Allgemein weiß man nur sehr wenig über Drachen. Man weiß, dass sie entgegen jeder anderen Spezies wundersamer Weise Feuer speien können (wie ja an all den Rußflecken leicht nachzuvollziehen ist), man weiß jedoch nicht, wie das möglich ist. Man weiß, dass sie Fleisch fressen und dass sie fliegen können, obgleich ihre Flügel dafür eigentlich zu klein sind. Und im Prinzip war es das auch schon. Da man Drachen niemals in freier Natur beobachten konnte (entweder wollten sie einen fressen oder sie wurden selbst getötet oder gefangen), weiß man nicht, was ihr natürliches Verhalten ist, man kennt nicht ihre Gewohnheiten oder ihren Lebensraum. Man kennt nicht einmal ihre Geschlechter! Drachen sind zwar äußerlich äußerst facettenreich (es gibt keine zwei, die auch nur ansatzweise bis auf ihren Grundbau identisch sind), doch das lässt keinerlei Rückschlüsse zu, ob sie männlich oder weiblich sind oder vielleicht sogar Zwitter oder geschlechtslos. Es besteht die Theorie, dass man das mit modernen Techniken feststellen könnte, doch ist das nur eine Vermutung, denn Drachen lassen niemanden auch nur ansatzweise an sich heran und alle Betäubungsmittel wirken bei ihnen nicht. Der Drache müsste also schon tot sein, damit man ihn untersuchen könnte, aber das will ja schließlich niemand, oder? Und da bisher kein Drache an Krankheit oder Altersschwäche zugrunde ging, bleiben ihre Geheimnisse vorerst genau das. Die erwähnten Indonesischen Drachen, nun … die waren am Ende zwar tatsächlich tot, jedoch verbrannten sie unmittelbar nach ihrem Ableben, ein weiteres Rätsel, das es zu lösen gilt.

  Argon ist im Moment lammfromm, beinahe würde ich ihn streicheln wollen, so lieb sieht er aus.“ Sie lachte über ihren eigenen Scherz. Die Nerds kicherten ebenfalls, und Sebastian verdrehte die Augen, während er ein paar weitere Mutanten umlegte. „Aber ihr müsstet ihn erst einmal erleben, wenn es Fütterungszeit ist!“, fuhr sie im theatralischen Ton fort. „Dann wird er zur Bestie!

  Ich sagte soeben, dass wir nicht wissen, was für ein Geschlecht Drachen haben. Aber da der Mensch ja gerne allem einen Namen gibt, haben wir Argon kurzerhand zu einem Er gemacht. Ich mein, mit all den Hörnern und Schuppen sehen doch alle Drachen nicht gerade zart wie eine Dame aus.“ Wieder lachte sie über ihren eigenen Scherz, während ihre nerdigen Jünger begeistert ihre Zustimmung kundtaten.

  Mittlerweile lenkte nicht einmal mehr die Mutantenjagd Sebastian von seiner Langeweile ab. Er schaltete den Nintendo ab, steckte ihn in den Rucksack und schob sich die Kopfhörer um den Hals. „Mann, wann ist dieses öde Gelaber endlich vorbei?“, maulte er.

  „Mensch, Sebastian, selbst du musst doch einsehen, dass so ein Drache echt cool ist“, konterte Thomas, der Obernerd. Er trug immerhin den Einen Ring um den Hals. „Viel cooler als nur von Smaug zu lesen!“

  „Haha ...“, machte Sebastian betont emotionslos.

  „Halt die Klappe!“, keifte Laura. „Sieh doch, wie wunderschön er ist! Das ist nicht nur einfach rot, die Schuppen haben die Farbe des Sonnenuntergangs, von Feuer, von Lava, Rubin, Blut. Und wie er schillert! Und – boah!“ Sie unterbrach sich.

  „Hau ab, Leiche“, nutzte Sebastian die Pause. „Zisch ab in dein Grab.“ Erst dann fragte er sich, warum Laura sich selbst so abrupt unterbrochen hatte. Er hob den Blick zu Argon.

  Und sah in Augen, wie er sie noch nie gesehen hatte.

 

_Der Drache, den die Menschen Argon nannten, der sich aber selbst einen völlig anderen Namen gab, wusste nicht, wie viele erniedrigende Jahrhunderte seit seiner Gefangennahme vergangen waren. Zu Beginn hatte er getobt und gewütet und vernichtet und jeden winzigen Menschen getötet, der so dumm gewesen war, sich in seine Reichweite zu begeben. Schließlich hatte er einsehen müssen, dass er nicht entkommen konnte. Das kollektive Einssein mit all den anderen Drachen hatte es ihm schließlich eingegeben, geduldig zu sein und der Dinge zu harren, die da kommen mochten. Die Zeit der Rache würde kommen, und wenn sie Äonen warten müssten. Sie hatten Zeit. Denn sie waren unsterblich._

_Er hatte Generationen von Menschen kommen und gehen sehen. Er hatte gesehen, wie sich die Welt außerhalb seines eigens für ihn gebauten Gefängnisses veränderte. Er hatte bemerkt, dass sich sein Gefängnis irgendwann einmal Zoo nannte, es nicht mehr nur eine muffige Zelle war sondern etwas, das sich Gehege nannte. Menschen kamen jetzt nicht nur mehr, um ihm achtlos Fleisch und Wasser hinzuwerfen, sondern auch, um ihn untersuchen zu wollen. Doch wieder hatte er sie alle getötet, und sie hatten von ihm abgelassen. Wieder war der einzige Kontakt mit Menschen, wenn sie ihm Futter gaben. Doch jetzt kamen auch andere, nur um ihn zu begaffen. Wieder hatte er versucht, sie zu töten, doch hatte er feststellen müssen, dass seine Gefängnismauern durchsichtig geworden waren und doch stark genug, um selbst seinem Feuer zu widerstehen._

_Wieder war er in trügerische Ruhe verfallen, sein Körper in großzügige Ketten gelegt, sein Geist aber frei, wie es nur irgend sein konnte. Und dort war er lebhafter denn je, viel mehr, als seine sogenannten Pfleger ihm zuschrieben wollten, einem bloßen „Tier“, wie sie ihn schimpften. Er war zum stummen Beobachter geworden, er sah, er hörte, er lernte. Und dank seiner überragenden Intelligenz hatte er so schnell die Sprache der Menschen erlernt. Er sah weiter, er hörte weiter und er lernte mehr und mehr. Sein Körper mochte regungslos ruhen, sein Geist aber arbeitete und studierte die Menschen so gründlich, wie sie sich wohl nicht einmal selbst kannten. Er kannte ihre Stärken, er kannte ihre Schwächen._

_Und schließlich fand er das Geheimnis ihrer Macht und damit den Schlüssel zu seiner Freiheit und der seiner Brüder und Schwestern._

_Als der Junge vor sein Gefängnis trat, hatte er das Mittel gefunden, diesen Schlüssel an sich zu bringen. Er hob das Haupt, gekrönt mit einem beinernen Kranz beeindruckender Hörner und Stacheln, und richtete den Blick seiner bernsteinfarbenen Augen auf den Mensch. Die Geheimnisse von Jahrtausenden lagen in diesen Augen, tief und unergründlich wie bodenlose Abgründe, verlockend, verführend, jeden in sich hineinziehend und zum Ertrinken verdammend._

 

Diese Intelligenz in den Augen! Sebastian lief ein eiskalter Schauder den Rücken hinab. Meine Güte, war das abgefahren! Vor allem, wenn er zuließ, dass sich der Gedanke verfestigte, dass er Drache alles verstand, was um ihn herum geschah. War das denn möglich? Dass ein Tier solche Intelligenz entwickelte, dass es schon an menschliche grenzte?

  Dann vernahm er die Stimme. _Du_ , tönte sie, nichts weiter. Nur dieses einfache Wort. Die Stimme war tief und volltönend und vibrierte in ihm nach. Sie schien weder männlich noch weiblich, war alterslos und schien durch die Zeiten zu schweben, als sei sie davon völlig unberührt. Macht klang in ihr, Weisheit, Güte, aber auch der Wille und die Fähigkeit zu zerstören, zu vernichten und zu unterwerfen und zu beherrschen. Es war die Stimme eines Willens, der unbeugsam auf seine Freiheit sann und dafür bereit war, alles zu tun. Ein Wille, der stark war, unbeugsam, beherrschend und gewohnt zu herrschen.

  „Voll krass!“, rief er aus. „Habt ihr da auch grad wen reden hören?“

  „Uns vollmotzen, aber auf einmal selbst Stimmen hören, die kein anderer hört“, konterte Thomas. „Wer ist jetzt der Nerd?“

  Sebastian stutzte und hielt inne. Hieß das, dass nur er die Stimme hören konnte?

  Der Drache starrte ihn noch immer an.

  _Genauso ist es_ , vernahm er erneut die Stimme. Sie schien _in seinem Kopf_ zu sein! Als ihm das klar wurde, hätte er beinahe erschrocken aufgeschrien, doch er konnte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig zurücknehmen. Drehte er denn jetzt völlig am Rad? Wie konnte er Stimmen hören, die nur er vernahm? Was ging hier ab?!

  Die wundersamen Drachenaugen sahen ihn noch immer unverwandt an. Der Blick wäre reptilienhaft gewesen, so starr wie er war, wäre nur nicht diese Intelligenz hinter dem leichten Goldglanz der Iris.

  _Sebastian_ , sagte die Stimme, langsam und bedächtig, als sei jede Silbe wohl überlegt und gezielt gewählt. _Du und all diese erbärmlichen Menschenwürmer nennen mich Argon, und du, Junges, wurdest von mir auserwählt, mir zu meiner Freiheit zu verhelfen._

  Ja, jetzt drehte er völlig am Rad ...

  _Scheiße, die Echse redet!_ , durchfuhr es ihn innerlich. Aber das konnte doch nicht sein! Der Drache war ein bloßes Tier!

  _Tier?_ , grollte die Stimme. _Tier?! Meine Erhabenheit geht weit über das, was dein mickriger Verstand erfassen kann. Ich bin keine jener erbärmlichen, geistlosen Wesen, vielmehr bin ich der Herr über all jene Wesen. Ich, den ihr Argon den Drachen nennt! Und ja, ich höre deine Gedanken, ich sehe deine Erinnerungen, ich fühle, was du fühlst, denn ich bin in dir. Diese erbärmlichen Gefängnismauern halten meine psychische Macht noch lange nicht auf._

  Sebastian brachte keinen Ton hervor, geschweige denn, dass er auch nur einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte. Das Tier redete! Es konnte Gedanken lesen! Völlig unmöglich! _Scheiße ..._

  _Ist es so unmöglich, das Offensichtliche anzunehmen?_ , sagte Argon. _Du wirst Anja, die junge Frau dort, fragen, ob du heute Abend wiederkehren kannst. Du wirst ihr sagen, dass du gern mehr über mich erfahren willst, dann wird sie bereitwillig zustimmen. Sobald du wieder hier bist, werde ich dir sagen, was du tun musst._

  „Jungs, es geht weiter!“, drang Anjas Stimme an sein Ohr. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass sie noch mehrere Minuten weiter Dinge über die Drachen hatte verlauten lassen; offenbar faszinierten sie diese Geschöpfe ungemein. Sebastian, der bisher völlig verblüfft Argon angestarrt hatte, wandte den Kopf, sah, dass ein Großteil der Klasse schon weitergezogen war, und hastete hinterher.

  _Du wirst nichts sagten über das, was du soeben erfahren hast_ , hörte er Argon noch hinter sich. _Kehre ja zurück, sonst wird es dir übel ergehen. Ich werde frei sein und ich werde dich finden, und dann wirst du dir wünschen gekommen zu sein._

  Sebastian wandte sich noch einmal mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen um. Dort lag Argon noch immer, die ledernen Flügel dicht an den schuppigen Leib gelegt, die Vorderpranken elegant übereinander geschlagen und den Blick seiner verzaubernden Augen noch immer auf ihn gerichtet. Er paffte ein paar Rauchschwaden und kleine Flämmchen aus seinen Nüstern, dann bettete er den großen Kopf erneut auf seine Pranken und schien scheinbar weiter zu dösen. Sebastian ahnte, dass er Argon ernst nehmen sollte.

  „Das ist so unfair!“, hörte er Laura schimpfen. „Er hat die ganze Zeit nur Sebastian angesehen, niemals mich! Der Typ hat's dabei noch nicht mal verdient! Ich hätte Argon den Respekt gezollt, den er verdient. Ich mein, er ist ein Drache, voll krass!“

  Sebastian ignorierte die Leiche und eilte stattdessen an die Spitze der Gruppe zu Anja. „Äh, darf ich Sie was fragen?“, meldete er sich zu Wort.

  Anja wandte sich ihm zu. „Aber gerne doch“, sagte sie.

  Sebastian überlegte, wie er es am besten anfangen sollte und entschied sich schließlich dafür, sein Anliegen einfach geradeheraus anzubringen. „Darf ich heute Abend noch mal kommen?“, fragte er. „Zu dem Drachen, mein ich, zu, zu Argon. Würd' gern noch mehr über ihn wissen.“

  Anjas Gesicht hellte sich sofort auf. Argon schien Recht zu haben. „Aber freilich!“, sagte sie. „Ich glaube, er hatte Interesse an dir, immerhin sah er dich so intensiv an. Normalerweise tut er das nicht und liegt einfach nur da, meist ignoriert er sogar seine Pfleger, wenn sie ihm Futter bringen. Ich habe noch kein Tier gesehen, das sich so sehr abkapselt, selbst nach so langer Gefangenschaft. Normalerweise bauen Tiere, die in Gefangenschaft leben, nach einiger Zeit eine Verbindung zu ihren Pflegern auf, aber Argon ... Er tut mir leid, er sieht so traurig aus!“

  _Ja, sicher_ , dachte Sebastian. _Er hat uns ja alle auch zum Fressen gern, wie's aussah._

  „Seh‘ ich auch so ...“, kommentierte er schlicht.

  Anja schien von seinem vorgetäuschten Interesse dennoch begeistert zu sein.

  Während des ganzen Heimweges und zu Hause sann er darüber nach, was er da bloß tat. Er lag auf seinem Bett, starrte zu dem Formel-1-Poster über seinem Bett und ließ sich das Geschehene durch den Kopf gehen. War es wirklich passiert oder war alles bloß ein Traum gewesen? Etwas genommen hatte er zumindest nicht, da war er sich sicher. Schon verrückt genug, dass ein Tier auch nur annähernd menschliche Intelligenz aufwies, aber dass es jetzt auch noch sprach! Und dann auch noch telepathisch! Eigentlich völlig unmöglich. Und doch geschehen.

  Er kniff sich in den Arm.

  „Au!“

  Nein, ein Traum war es nicht gewesen. Genommen hatte er auch nichts. Seine Erlebnisse heute im Zoo mussten demzufolge wirklich geschehen sein, er musste es sich eingestehen, so seltsam es auch war. Ein Drache, der menschliche Intelligenz besaß! Unglaublich!

  Er schwang sich in eine sitzende Position. Nun denn, auf zu Anja, auf dass er in Erfahrung brachte, was Argon von ihm wollte.

  Wie sie es verabredet hatten, fand er Anja vor dem Haupteingang des Zoos stehen. Er ging auf sie zu und reichte ihr die Hand. „Guten Abend, Frau Schoppenhauer“, begrüßte er sie, wie sie sich am Vormittag der Klasse vorgestellt hatte.

  „Hallo, Sebastian!“, erwiderte sie munter. „Nenn mich einfach Anja, ok? So, und jetzt auf zu unserem kleinen schuppigen Freund, wollen ihn ja nicht ewig warten lassen.“

  Sie führte ihn erneut zum Drachengehege und schloss die Wirtschaftstür auf, da der Zoo in der Zwischenzeit geschlossen hatte. Sie begegneten noch einem Pfleger, der soeben Feierabend machte und noch ein kleines Pläuschchen mit Anja hielt, bevor sie in die große Halle traten, die Argons Gehege darstellte.

  Argon schien sich seit dem Vormittag keinen Millimeter bewegt zu haben, er lag noch immer genauso da, wie Sebastian ihn das erste Mal gesehen hatte. Auch jetzt nahm er keinerlei Notiz von den beiden Menschen, die soeben eingetreten waren. Das einzige, was sich verändert hatte, war der blutige Fleischberg vor Argons Maul, den er aber ebenso ignorierte

  „Artgerechte Haltung sieht anders aus“, seufzte Anja. „Wenn wir ihm eine Voliere oder ähnliches bauen dürften, wo er frei umher fliegen könnte und für niemanden eine Gefahr darstellt, ich wette, das würde seiner Laune beträchtlich zuträglich sein. Ich hab mal gehört, in Amerika soll so etwas gebaut worden sein, aber in Amerika ist ja auch alles möglich ...“ Sie wandte sich abrupt an Sebastian. „So, was willst du hören? Sicher nicht mein Gejammer.“

  Sebastian hörte den zwinkernden Chat-Smiley förmlich aus ihrer Stimme.

  So, jetzt musste er sich etwas überlegen. „Seit wann gibt’s denn Drachen?“, fragte er das erstbeste, was ihm einfiel.

  „Tja, das ist eine witzige Sache“, sagte Anja. „Das älteste Drachenskelett, das man fand, ist auf das Alter von 125 Millionen Jahren datiert. Älter ist kein bisheriger Fund. Das wirklich erstaunliche daran ist, dass die Drachen einfach so auftauchten, es gab vorher keine vergleichbaren Funde, denn sie scheinen nicht einmal ansatzweise mit irgendeiner Spezies aus dieser Zeit verwand zu sein. Es ist, als seien sie wie aus dem Nichts vom Himmel gefallen zu sein. Lach vielleicht über mich, aber es gibt Theorien, die ich für durchaus möglich halte, dass dies tatsächlich der Fall ist. Dass Drachen ... gar nicht von dieser Welt sind.“

  Jetzt war sogar Sebastians Interesse geweckt. Waren dann Drachen so etwas wie Aliens?

  „Aber mal ganz ehrlich, wenn man einige Dinge bedenkt, dann ist das gar nicht so abwegig“, fuhr Anja fort. „Da ist zum einen das urplötzliche Auftauchen dieser Spezies, dann noch dieses exorbitant hohe Alter, das kein anderes Tier erreicht, und erst recht die drei statt nur zwei Gliedmaßenpaaren, was gegen jede Grundregel der Anatomie von Wirbeltieren verstößt. Und da haben wir noch nicht einmal von ihrer abnormen Fähigkeit gesprochen, Feuer zu speien! Welche andere Spezies dieses Planeten kann auch nur ansatzweise diese Dinge ausweisen? Eigentlich können Drachen nur aus dem All kommen! Die meisten Wissenschaftler vertreten freilich eine andere Meinung, vor allem für einige Astronomen und Anhänger von Erik van Däniken war das aber gefundenes Fressen.“

  Sebastian sah zu Argon, als erhoffe er sich von dem Drachen eine Antwort auf die Frage seiner Herkunft. Argon freilich ignorierte sie weiterhin.

  Er zog sich noch einige weitere Fragen aus der Nase, bis schließlich einige Zeit vergangen war und Anja meinte, sie müsse jetzt wirklich gehen.

  „Du kannst gerne noch eine Weile bleiben und dieses Prachtkerlchen bewundern, vielleicht gefällt es ihm ja“, sagte sie. „Ich lasse dir den Generalschlüssel hier, schließ bitte ab, wenn du gehst und gib ihn dann beim Nachtwächter vorn am Haupteingang ab; er weiß Bescheid. Also dann, bis bald!“

  Anja winkte noch einmal und hüpfte davon. Sebastian war allein mit dem Drachen.

  In dem Moment kam Leben in Argon. Er hob den Kopf und sah Sebastian erneut direkt in die Augen.

 

_Argon hatte zu dem Jungen gesprochen, er hatte ihm befohlen wiederzukehren. Es hatte dieser Junge sein müssen und kein anderer. Nicht einmal Argon wusste, warum ausgerechnet Sebastian es sein musste, er hatte sich allein von seinem untrüglichen Instinkt leiten lassen._

_Er schickte Sebastian davon und versank wieder in sich selbst. An diesem Tag kamen wie an jedem anderen noch unzählige weitere Menschen, die ihn begafften und dummes Zeug über ihn redeten. Er ignorierte sie wie alle anderen. Bis auf Sebastian._

_Und das verwirrte ihn und verletzte ihn in seinem Stolz. Ein Drache wie er hatte nicht verwirrt zu sein! Er hatte stets über alles Bescheid zu wissen und allem überlegen zu sein! Es war das erste Mal seit Jahrhunderten, dass dies nicht der Fall war._

_Zorn brodelt in ihm auf und als an diesem Abend, wo die meisten Besucher schon gegangen waren, seine Pfleger kamen, um ihm Futter zu bringen, ging er auf sie los. Seit Jahren hatte er niemanden mehr angegriffen, für seine Verhältnisse freilich nur eine kurze Zeitspanne, doch für die Menschen hatte es gereicht, um sich in trügerischer Ruhe zu wähnen. Er riss einem Pfleger beinahe ein Bein ab und verbrannte beide schwer. Das Futter wurde ignoriert. Kalb, er verabscheute es. Vorbei waren die Zeiten von Risenfaultier und Säbelzahntiger. Er wusste, schon am nächsten Tag würde alle Welt über diesen Angriff reden, es würden erneut Diskussionen losbrechen, ob Drachen so gehalten werden sollten oder anders oder überhaupt leben sollten und am Ende würde sich so oder so nichts ändern. Ihm war es egal. Vorerst. Doch nicht mehr lange._

_Argon verharrte weiterhin in Regungslosigkeit und ließ seine Gedanken umher wandern. Drachenträume schwebten durch seinen Geist, Träume von Freiheit auf den Schuppen, Wind unter den Schwingen, Gras zwischen den Klauen, Träume von einer Welt, die einst ihm und seinen Brüdern und Schwestern gehörte und es bald wieder tun würde._

_Der Junge kam wieder. Die Freiheit war so gut wie seine._

 

 _Junges_ , sprach er Sebastian an. _Kluger Weise bist du zurückgekehrt. Gut. Geh jetzt durch diese Tür dort. Dort wirst du einen weiteren Durchgang vorfinden. Die Tür ist nur angelehnt. Gehe hindurch und tritt vor mich._

  „Äh, wie bitte?“, entfuhr es Sebastian.

  _Ich sagte dir schon einmal, dass ich kein tumbes Tier bin!_ , fauchte Argon. _Tu, was ich dir sage, Mensch, oder ich vergesse mich._

  Sebastian erschrak ob der Macht und Befehlsgewalt dieser Stimme. Sein Magen flatterte. Eigentlich wäre niemand so dumm, sich diesen Klauen und Fängen freiwillig zu präsentieren, aber andererseits wusste er instinktiv, dass er sich Argon lieber nicht widersetze. Er tat, wie ihm geheißen.

  Durch die erste Tür kam er in eine Art Küche oder einen Vorbereitungsraum, eher aber beides in einem. Alle möglichen Geräte standen herum, die allein zur Versorgung Argons dienen sollten. Sebastian kümmerte sich nicht weiter darum, dachte sich aber noch im Stillen, dass die Riesenechse eigentlich dankbar sein sollte für die ganze Fürsorge, die man ihr zuteil lassen wollte, wenn sie es nur zuließe. Dann trat er durch die massive Tür zu seiner Rechten.

  Und fand sich direkt in Argons Gehege wieder. Der Drache lag keine drei Meter vor ihn, den Kopf gehoben und den Blick auf ihn gerichtet. Er war ganz still, regte keinen einzigen Muskel. Und das war vielleicht das Unheimlichste daran.

  Argons Körper war vollständig mit Schuppen bedeckt, die sich lückenlos ineinander fügten wie eine natürlich gewachsene Rüstung. Selbst an den Flügelrippen konnte Sebastian winzige Schuppenplättchen ausmachen. In drei parallelen Reihen zogen sich über den Drücken des Drachen dolchartige Dornen. Oder eher schwertartig, dachte Sebastian bei sich, denn lang genug waren die meisten der Dornen, insbesondere jene Beiden, die dem Drachen seitlich aus den Schultern wuchsen. Elegant wie ein Schwan bog Argon den Hals und sah zu Sebastian hinab. Sein Haupt wurde von zwei mächtigen Hörnern gekrönt, die über seinen Augen aus dem Schädel sprossen. Kleinere Hörner gruppierten sich darum und zogen sich über seinen Kieferbogen. Seine Augen waren von zahlreichen Dornen umkränzt, die sich auf über seinen Nüstern, aus denen kleine Rauchkringel krochen, und seinen Nasenrücken bis zur Stirn fortsetzten. An den Gelenken von Flügeln und Beinen fanden sich weitere Dornen. Alles in allem machte Argon den Eindruck einer äußerst wehrhaft gepanzerten Festung, die auch noch fliegen und Feuer speien konnte.

  „Du fürchtest dich“, sagte Argon und zu Sebastians allergrößtem Erstaunen bewegten sich dabei seine Lippen. Er sprach nicht in seinem Kopf, er sprach mit einer menschlichen Stimme!

  „Dass ich genau dies tue“, fuhr Argon fort, als habe er erneut Sebastians Gedanken gehört, „heißt jedoch nicht, dass ich nicht weiter in deinem Kopf bin. Du fürchtest dich zu Recht, Junges, und es ist klug von dir, denn keine Furcht zu kennen, wäre Narretei.“

  Sebastian holte tief Luft und wagte dann eine Frage zu stellen. „Fürchtest du dich?“, wollte er kleinlaut wissen.

  „Nur vor jenen, die mächtiger sind als ich“, sagte Argon.

  Beflügelt davon, so schnell eine Antwort erhalten zu haben, fragte Sebastian weiter. „Und wer ist das?“

  Doch dieses Mal schwieg Argon. Stattdessen hob er eine Pranke und deutete auf den Boden vor sich. „Setz dich, so lässt es sich besser reden“, sagte er.

  Sebastian tat, wie ihm geheißen, jedoch ließ er sich noch nicht so schnell von seiner Frage abbringen. „Und wen fürchtest du nun?“, bohrte er weiter.

  Mit einem Male kam Leben in den mächtigen Drachen. Sein dornenbewehrter Schwanz peitschte durch die Luft und schlug Splitter aus dem Boden. Er hob die Lefzen und fauchte bedrohlich. Seine halb ausgebreiteten Flügel zuckten, als wolle er jeden Augenblick empor steigen und den erstbesten töten, der ihm in die Quere kam.

  „Verfalle nicht in Narretei und Tollkühnheit!“, donnerte er. „Nur weil ich dir eine Frage beantwortete, wie es mir passte, heißt das nicht, dass ich dir alle Fragen antworte, wie es dir passt! Verweile weiterhin in Furcht und erschaudere vor mir und dir wird es wohl ergehen. Denn ich kostete heute nach vielen Jahren wieder Menschenfleisch und der Geschmack gefiel mir. Du bist der Mensch und ich bin der Drache!“

  Sebastian stolperte zurück und duckte sich. „S-sorry…“, stammelte er.

  Argon schien sich wieder zu beruhigen. Er bettete sich wieder auf sein Bett aus Stroh, legte die Flügel an, schlang den langen Schwanz um die Beine und sah Sebastian ruhig an, als sei nie etwas gewesen. „Ich habe dich zu meinem Werkzeug auserkoren und du wirst tun, was ich von dir verlange“, verkündete er.

  „Äh …“ Zu mehr war Sebastian von dieser Ankündigung nicht in der Lage. Er kam sich vor wie in einem Fantasy-Rollenspiel. „Ich?“, echote er.

  „Dummer Mensch“, schallt Argon ihn grollend. „Was ich von dir verlange, wird deine Möglichkeiten nicht übersteigen, das versichere ich dir. Schon seit Jahrhunderten ist mein Leib gefangen. Meine Seele lechzt nach Freiheit, nach dem Wind unter meinen Schwingen, nach meiner alten Regentschaft über diesen Planeten. Meine Brüder und Schwestern rufen mich, denn sie wissen, dass ich ihnen zu ihrer Freiheit verhelfen kann. Wenn du mir zu der meinen verhilfst. Und das wirst du.“

  Sebastian starrte den Drachen mit offenem Mund an. Sprach er gerade über Weltherrschaft? Und Sebastian sollte ihm dabei behilflich sein? War er wirklich nicht in einem Rollenspiel? Dort hätte er jetzt zumindest nun die Qual der Wahl zwischen verschiedenen Antwortmöglichkeiten. Er könnte ablehnen, er könnte fragen, was für ihn dabei herausspringe oder er würde sofort zusagen ohne nach den Konsequenzen zu fragen. Nur leider war das hier kein Rollenspiel, bei dem er einfach irgendeinen früheren Spielstand laden konnte, sondern das wirkliche Leben. Und irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass er auf gar keinen Fall etwas Falsches sagen durfte, sonst würde es ihm übel ergehen. Immerhin saß ein Drache vor ihm, und der bräuchte nur einmal unvorsichtig zu husten und Sebastian war nichts weiter als ein rauchendes Aschehäufchen.

  „Warum ich?“, brachte er nach all den Überlegungen jedoch nur kleinlaut hervor.

  „Weil du mein Auserwählter bist“, sagte Argon jedoch nur. „Das muss dir genügen. Es tut den _alkurin_ – den Sterblichen – nicht gut, so viele Fragen stellen zu wollen, das tat es noch nie. Jene, die sich Wissenschaftler nennen, hätten es eigentlich schon längst lernen müssen, doch jene, die das Wissen erkunden, scheinen am wenigsten davon zu besitzen. Wie vielen von ihrem Schlag habe ich ihr Ende gebracht während meiner Gefangenschaft? Wie viele von ihnen brachte ihre eigene Neugierde in ihr Grab? Selbst für die _dohn_ – die Drachen – sind es sehr viele. Doch unnötig viele? Das will ich nicht sagen.“

  Mit wachsender Unruhe folgte Sebastian der getragenen Sprechweise des Drachen und zog seine Schlüsse. Zu seiner Beruhigung trugen sie jedoch nicht gerade bei. „Du scheinst Menschen nicht zu mögen“, sagte er. „Und das nicht nur, weil Menschen dich gefangen und hier eingesperrt haben, oder?“

  Argon bettete den Kopf vor sich auf den Boden und beachtete Sebastian eine ganze Weile nicht mehr. Sebastian hielt es mittlerweile für ratsamer, Argon seinen Willen zu lassen, denn der Drache schien durchaus nicht davor zurückzuschrecken, ihm etwas anzutun, um sich durchzusetzten. Wer der stärkere von beiden war, stand zweifelsohne nicht zur Debatte.

  Nach einer Weile bemerkte Sebastian, wie Argon den Blick seiner Augen wieder auf den Jungen gerichtet hatte. „Wie anders soll der Herr von seinen Dienern denken als mit einem Überlegenheitsgefühl?“, beantwortete er Sebastians Frage. „Ja, einst, Jahrmillionen waren die Drachen die Herren dieser Welt. Sie gefiel uns, daher ließen wir uns hier nieder, denn unsere angestammte Heimat war zu klein geworden für unsere Macht und Herrlichkeit. Niemand konnte uns wiederstehen und wir waren die Götter allen Lebens dieser Welt. Doch unser einziger Fehler war, dass wir in Äonen denken, und der flüchtige _angh_ , der einzige, der unserer Intelligenz das Wasser reichen konnte, eben nicht. Wir taten, was wir konnten, doch der Wandel, der sich nur innerhalb weniger Jahrtausende vollzog, war zu schnell für uns. Natürlich denke ich nicht gut von Menschen, denn sie sind wie alle anderen nur Diener – wenn auch die besten, die wir jemals hatten.

  O ja, Menschen sind ein flüchtiges Geschlecht. Denn ihr habt eines vergessen: dass wir euch Gutes taten, wie ihr uns. Wir gaben euch das Feuer aus freien Stücken, wir gaben euch die Macht, euch über das gemeine Tier zu erheben und besser zu werden als jede andere irdische Kreatur. Und wie danktet ihr es den _dohn_? Mit Verrat! Der Diener macht seinen Herren zum Sklaven. Ist es da nicht rechtens, dass du den Stein ins Rollen bringst, der alles wieder gut machen wird?“

  Sebastian wäre sprachlos vom Stuhl gefallen, säße er auf einem. „Scheiße!“, rief er aus. „Du willst die Weltherrschaft! Das klingt voll paranoid!“

  Argon blieb gelassen. „Nicht ganz“, sagte er, als sei dies nichts Besonderes. „Ich will sie für meine Rasse _und_ für deine. Ganz so wie in den alten Tagen soll es sein, als deine Vorfahren noch Seite an Seite mit den _dohn_ durch die Tundren zogen, mit ihnen Mammuts jagten und dem ewigen Eis trotzen. Behaltet meinethalben all eure Errungenschaften, auf die ihr so unbändig stolz seid, doch seht uns als eure wiedergekehrten Herren an.

  Ich sehe die aufkeimende Rebellion in dir. Du begehrst dagegen auf. Doch was bleibt dir schon Anderes übrig? Die Herrschaft der Drachen kann den Menschen nur Gutes bringen, denn unsere Intelligenz überragt die eure bei weitem. Euer Geist hat sich in den letzten Jahrtausenden erstaunlich schnell erstaunlich weit entwickelt, ihr könntet von uns Dinge erlernen, die ihr euch bisher nicht einmal hättet ausmalen können. Schließlich könntet ihr sogar nichts Geringeres als die Formel des Universums selbst erlernen! Überlege doch einmal, welche Macht dieses Wissen beinhaltet! Der Mensch allein kann mit diesem Wissen nicht umgehen, er beweist zur Genüge, dass er ja nicht einmal mit dem Wissen umzugehen weiß, das er sich selbst erarbeitet hat. Doch mit der Anleitung der _dohn_ könnten beide Rassen nun nie geahnte Höhen erreichen!

  Dir, Junges bringt dies freilich wenig, zumindest im Moment, und wie es nun einmal die Art der _alkurin_ ist, überlegen sie doch insgeheim immer, welchen Profit sie daraus ziehen können. Deine tiefsten Wünsche würden in Erfüllung gehen. Du könntest Pandora erkunden, ein Avatar könnte der deine sein. Du könntest ein Jedi Ritter werden und mit einem Schwert aus reinstem Licht für deine Sache kämpfen. Wäre das nichts für dich, Junges? Sag es, sprich deine geheimsten Gedanken aus, denn ich weiß sie ohnehin schon lange.“

  Sebastian war sprachlos, denn Argon sprach ihm aus der Seele. Hatte er nicht schon immer aus seinem tristen Alltag Ausbrechen wollen? Hatte er nicht immer Abenteuer erleben wollen wie seine großen Helden? Hatte er sich nicht schon immer gewünscht, all das sei nicht bloß reine Fiktion sondern die Wirklichkeit? _Seine_ Wirklichkeit?

  „Und du kannst das echt alles machen?“, fragte er. Hoffnung schwang in seiner Stimme.

  „Ja, das kann ich“, sagte Argon, als sei dies das normalste der Welt.

  Sebastian zögerte für einen Moment, letzte Bedenken in Betracht ziehend. Man hörte immer so viel über Drachen als mordende Bestien, man hörte die Tierschützer vettern, dies läge nicht an ihnen, sondern am Menschen. Und wenn Argon jetzt Recht hatte, wenn Leute wie Anja recht hatten? Immerhin hatte Argon ihn noch nicht gefressen, und ehrlich schien er es auch zu meinen. Auch wenn Bastian zugegen musste, in der absolut unbewegten Miene des Drachen nicht lesen zu können. Und doch …

  „Was muss ich tun?“, fragte er.

  „Halte still“, wies Argon ihn an.

 

_Mit der Macht seiner Gedanken bemächtigte sich Argon Sebastians Leib und Seele. Das Junge würde in keiner Weise darunter leiden oder davon beeinträchtigt  sein, doch so würde er ihm am besten nützen können._

_Argon benötigte eine Weile, bevor er sich an diesen beengenden Körper gewöhnt hatte und lotete wie ein unbedarfter Puppenspieler dessen Möglichkeiten aus. Er versuchte Arme und Beine zu bewegen und Flügel, wo keine waren, und Sebastians Körper bewegte sich wie eine Marionette an ihren Fäden, während sein Geist von Argons umsponnen und in einem tiefen Schlaf gehalten wurde. Allmählich gelang es dem Drachen, den sterblichen Körper so zu bewegen, dass es natürlich aussah._

_Er hatte den Ursprung der größten Macht des Menschen gefunden und hatte ihn zu seinem Vorteil genutzt: die Gier nach Macht und Reichtümern. Er würde erhalten, was er wollte, und dann sollte alle Welt ihn fürchten als ihren widergekehrten Gott!_

_Er begabt sich in Sebastians Körper das erste Mal seit Jahrhunderten aus seinem Gefängnis und genoss die Freiheit, die ihm mit einem Male vergönnt war. Der Himmel, Sterne, Wolken, sein Reich! Bald würde es wieder seines sein!_

_Wie es Anja aufgetragen hatte, brachte er den Schlüssel zum Nachtwächter des Zoos, schloss aber freilich die Türen zu seinem Gefängnis nicht ab, sondern lehnte sie nur an. Dann machte er sich auf den Weg in die Stadt, zu einem ganz bestimmten Antiquitätenladen in einer kleinen Gasse. Er hatte die Gaffer vor einiger Zeit darüber reden hören, ein sonderbarer Edelstein sei dort in der Auslage zu sehen. Argon wusste so viel besser als jene elenden Kreaturen, worum es dabei handelte: Es war sein Herz, der Sitz seiner Macht, Schlüssel zu seiner endgültigen Freiheit und Beginn seiner Regentschaft. Freilich war es kein wirkliches Herz, tatsächlich kam der Vergleich mit einem Edelstein dem recht nahe, doch ein Edelstein von unvorstellbarer Macht in den Klauen seines rechtmäßigen Herrn. Erst dadurch, dass Menschen ihm sein Herz gestohlen hatten, war es ihnen überhabt gelungen, ihn endgültig gefangen zu nehmen, damals, vor hunderten von Jahren. In diesen Tagen war diese Geschichte eine bloße Legende, die keiner mehr kannte. Und das war auch gut so. Denn wenn die Drachen erst einmal all ihre Herzen wieder hatten, würde der Himmel brennen in glühender Lohe und ein neues Zeitalter würde anbrechen. Bald, bald …_

_Der nächtliche Lärm der großen Stadt irritierte ihn, alles war so fremd und unvertraut, obgleich er es schon unzählige Male in den Gedanken der Gaffer gesehen hatte. Er musste sich auf die instinktiven Reflexe von Sebastians Körper verlassen, doch dieser schien mit dieser Umgebung anscheinend sehr vertraut. Es gelang Argon, ohne überfahren worden zu sein, an sein Ziel zu gelangen._

_In einer feuchten Gasse wurde er fündig. Der heruntergekommene Laden hatte freilich schon zu, nirgends brannte Licht. Doch waren auch keinerlei Gitter heruntergelassen oder sonstige Sicherheitsmaßnahmen angebracht, die Einbrecher fern halten könnten. Allein die Tür war zugeschlossen. Argon legte Sebastians Hand auf das Schloss und ließ seine Macht durch sie fließen. Dampf stieg auf und der Geruch von angebranntem Fleisch, doch schon bald klickte es leise und die Tür schwang auf. Zart bimmelte ein Glockenspiel. Argon hielt inne und lauschte. Wie schlecht diese Menschenohren doch waren, abgestumpft vom Lärm der Zivilisation! Dennoch konnte er nichts vernehmen, das darauf schließen ließ, dass er bemerkt worden war. Er trat ein._

_Ja, es war hier, ganz nah. Er konnte es pulsieren hören. Irgendwo hier unter all diesem Krempel, es rief nach ihm mit verlockender Stimme, es wollte zurück zu seinem Herrn. Sie würden wieder vereint sein, endlich! Ungeduldig begann Argon in dem Krempel zu wühlen, ungeachtet dessen, ob er dabei eine alte chinesische Vase oder ein kostbares Schiffsmodell zu Schaden kommen ließ. Hatte er das Herz erst einmal gefunden, würde es so oder so keine Rolle mehr spielen._

_In einem unscheinbaren Holzkästchen wurde er fündig. Selbst Sebastians Körper wurde von seiner Erregung gepackt und ließ das kleine Menschenherz schneller schlagen. Da war es! Langsam öffnete er das Kästchen und sah das Herz auf einem einfachen blauen Kissen ruhen, so unendlich schön und perfekt, dass es niemals von dieser Welt sein könnte. Sein Herz, seine Freiheit! Der Grundstein seines alten und neuen Reiches. Er schloss das Kästchen und eilte zurück zu seinem Gefängnis._

_Mit der Ausrede, er habe etwas beim Drachengehege vergessen, überreichte der Nachtwächter ihm erneut murrend den Schlüssel und ließ ihn ein. Menschen waren ja so leichtgläubig und leicht zu manipulieren! Er hastete durch den Zoo, vorbei an Gehegen voller schlafender Tiere und zurück zu seinem Gefängnis. Als Sebastians Körper vor dem des Drachen stand, ließ er ihn los und fuhr in seinen eigenen. Als wären der Marionette die Fäden durchgeschnitten worden, stürzte Sebastians Körper zu Boden._

_Der kleine Mensch brauchte eine Weile, bevor er wieder zu sich gekommen war. Benommen schüttelte er den Kopf. „Boah, scheiße, was war das denn?“, fluchte er in der schrecklichen Art der Menschenjungen. „Und … aua, verdammt! Was ist mit meiner Hand? Und wie kommt dieses Kästchen dahin?“_

_Argon saß ruhig wie eh und je da und sah auf das Junge herab. „Ich habe mich deines Körpers bemächtigt“, sagte er gelassen. „Jedoch konnte ich es nur tun, weil du mich freiwillig gelassen hast.“ Jeglichen Protest im Keim unterdrückend, fuhr er fort. „Deine Hand wird schnell heilen. Jetzt öffne das Kästchen und gib es mir.“_

_Sebastian leistete etwas zögernd Folge. Anscheinend traute er dem Frieden nicht. Doch dann wurden seine Augen größer und größer, als er das Herz erblickte. „Verdammt!“, entfuhr es ihm. „Was ist das denn?!“_

_„Etwas, das mir behilflich sein wird“, sagte Argon nur. Es reichte, wenn die Menschen schon einmal gewusst hatten, wie man einen Drachen hinterging, sie sollten es nicht noch einmal erlernen._

_Er ließ das Herz emporsteigen, bis es mit ihm auf Augenhöhe war. Gespannt folgte Sebastian dem Schauspiel. Der Stein begann von innen heraus zu leuchten, erst schwach, doch dann immer stärker und stärker, bis das Licht schließlich auch auf Argon übergriff. Sein mächtiger Leib erschauderte. Er schnob und paffte Rauchkringel aus seinen Nüstern, sein Schwanz zuckte hin und her und er warf den Kopf herum. Dann brüllte er triumphierend. Es war vollbracht!_

_Das Licht verschwand so plötzlich, als würde etwas im Drachen es in sich hinein saugen. Er stieg auf die Hinterhand, schlug mit den Flügeln und brüllte und brüllte. Dies war sein Triumph!_

_Sebastian duckte sich ängstlich in die äußerste Ecke, fürchtend, von dieser Urgewalt zermalmt zu werden._

_Argon begann, nach allen Seiten Feuer zu speien und zu schlagen. Und dieses Mal gaben seine Gefängnismauern nach, als seien sie aus Papier, denn seine Macht war mit dem Herzen beinahe ins Unendliche gewachsen. Sein Feuer würde selbst Diamanten verbrennen, seine Kraft Berge versetzen. Wer könnte sich ihm jetzt noch entgegen stellen?_

_„Komm, kleiner Mensch“, sagte er zu Sebastian, während rings um sie die rauchenden Trümmer seines Gefängnisses lagen. „Du sollst mit mir fliegen und erster Zeuge eines neuen Zeitalters werden, denn du warst es, der mir dazu verhalf. Komm.“ Er nahm Sebastian sacht in eine seiner Klauen und breitete die Schwingen aus. Dann stieß er sich ab und flog gen Himmel._

_Freiheit war sein._

_FREIHEIT._


End file.
